


burn with me tonight

by morevnas



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eloping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morevnas/pseuds/morevnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They roam Europe together.</i> AU where Luisa runs away with Rose on episode 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn with me tonight

**i.**

 

_I changed my mind. Come pick me up._

Luisa sends the text to the number Rose used to call the night before, but there’s no answer and no direction for what it seems like an eternity, and she feels like a fool inside her room.

She thinks of start unpacking the one small suitcase she had thrown together before, until there’s a knock on the door. The man is in a bellboy uniform, though Luisa is sure he has never even stepped inside The Marbella until now. “Follow me, please,” he says, and Luisa walks behind him through the maze of hallways and stairs that is the hotel, all the way to a truck on the garage with a different man inside on the driver’s seat.

They drive away without a word for hours, until the truck stops inside a dim-lit hangar that doesn’t seem exactly legal, with what it seems like a private jet in the middle of the floor. The man gives her a nod and Luisa steps down the car, carrying her small bag.

She stops for a second to take a deep breath before stepping inside the plane. Too late to go back now.

And there she is, blonde and with short hair, but still, Luisa could trace the lines of Rose’s face in her sleep.

Luisa supposes she should be angry and scream at the top of her lungs.

And yet, the sight of Rose is a relief to her.

“You’re gonna have to start telling me the truth, because I can’t do this if you keep lying to me,” is the only thing Luisa musters the strength to say.

She tries to scan Rose’s face for any reaction at all, but her demeanor is still the same calm one from before, only nodding her head slightly.

“Where do you want to start?”

 

**ii.**

 

The flight is a long one, and they spend the entire time talking.

There’s no question Rose refuses to answer, for better or for worst. Luisa listens to the tapestry of Rose’s life from the beginning - being raised by two desperate idiots, on the outskirts of Tampa, who thought their time and little money were better spent on drugs and cheap beer than on anything related to their daughter. With the years, she learned to navigate life completely unnoticed; it was easier to be invisible, and that way she found opportunities where others didn’t - let it be selling drugs or discovering the secrets she could use against other people, on high school before running away or at a national level.

Sin Rostro was the way Rose found to create a business for herself relatively without risk; creating a identity out of smoke, where no one could even point a finger at her even if everything went to hell. A way out of the life on Tampa turned out into an empire worth billions and connections in more places than Luisa could even imagine.

Her voice remains the same thought the entire time, no matter what Luisa asks - from talking about her childhood to telling Luisa how many people she had killed (Rose doesn’t keep count, but calculates around 20 herself, but after all these years, who even knows how many were indirect casualties?).

Luisa absorbs it all, trying to sink every detail into her bones. If she’s to think about it, it’s the first time in five years that Rose is unabashedly honest with her. It’s strangely liberating in a way.

(Of course, Rose already knew all of Luisa’s secrets from their time before. Now they’re even. No more secrets to hid behind.)

“Do you ever regret anything?”

“What I did to you. I should have protected you, Lu.” She continues to talk before Luisa has the chance to continue. “My wedding was worst day of my life…” Rose’s voice is barely a hush.

Luisa feels her throat get dry. “I already knew that. Next question.” 

 

**iii.**

 

They roam Europe together.

Barcelona, Lisbon, Rome, Oslo, Prague, London; the list just goes on and on.

They all blur in the back of Luisa’s mind. They must be the only people who spend more time inside the bedroom in the hotels they stay in than walking around the cities.

Rose and Luisa only have eyes for each other - everything else can wait.

 

**iv.**

 

They stand inside the elevator of their hotel in Berlin when Luisa reaches for Rose’s hand, only to find the blonde stiffen at her touch.

For what it feels like the first time since they met, Luisa sees Rose visibly uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, it’s nothing, it’s just…I just never-” I’ve never held another woman’s hand in public, is what she means. Unlike Luisa, who’s lived unapologetic for as long as she can remember, Rose went through live as invisible as she could - not being noticed had always worked for her.

“No one’s going to come screaming at us with pitchforks and torches, I promise.” Luisa places a quick peck on Rose’s lips, “Besides, I need everyone to know the hottest girl in town is already taken.”

 

**v.**

 

Before, Luisa used to wonder what her life would be like if a string of things hadn’t happened: if her mother was still alive, if she didn’t fell into a spiral that made her need to keep a bottle of alcohol at all times by her side, if she had run away with the love of her life sooner instead of settling for another woman who she never truly knew, if she hadn’t inseminated a random girl with her brother’s last sample of sperm.

She doesn’t wonder anymore. Instead they live like there’s no tomorrow, not worrying about past or future - running from country to country and making love.

It’s the first time in a long time that Luisa feels truly happy.

 

**vi.**

 

They stay in bed, limbs tangled together.

Luisa knows Rose’s body as well as her own by now, knows where to press to make her moan, or make her giggle like a child.

She rests her head on Rose’s chest; The sound of Rose’s heartbeat becomes as familiar to Luisa as her own.

“You know, I was thinking…”

Rose brushes a strand of hair behind Luisa’s ear. “Hhmm?”

Luisa swallows hard. “Do you keep a gun with you?”

There’s a long pause before Rose answers the question, but at least Luisa is sure it’s the truth. “Yes. Why are you asking?”

“Can you teach me how to use it?”

Rose moves to face Luisa, a frown between her eyebrows. “You don’t need to worry about this sort of thing, Lu. I said I was going to protect you.” Luisa can feel the concern in her voice. “I’m always so careful, I’m always looking if there’s anyone looking at us weird or if there’s someone following us.”

“I know, I know, but still. Just in case something happens.” (She’s had this nightmare before, that one day Michael and the rest of the Miami Police, INTERPOL or God only knows who else, are going to take down the hotel door and storm in.)

Eventually Rose sighs and gives in. “I guess that makes sense. But we’re gonna have to find a place to practice. A hotel room won’t make for a good shooting range.”

“Thank you,” Luisa says with a smile, while her hands search for the source of heat between Rose’s legs. “And I already have some ideas on how to repay the favor.”

(Powdered donuts are nowhere to be found in all of Paris, so Rose keeps a box macarons in the nightstand by the bed.)

 

**vii.**

 

Only once does Luisa think of her brother. She wonders if Rafael knows where she is, if he’s even worried about her.

They used to be so close as children, but then again, they had to. Left alone for large periods of time while Emilio was away in his business trips, in a huge house with an array of stepmothers coming and going at lightening speed, they were the only constants in each other’s lives for so many years.

But that was before things got messy, before Raf has his had his eyeballs replaced with dollar signs and practically transformed into Scrooge McDuck, turning his back on her at the time when Luisa needed him the most.

She decides he probably couldn’t care less.

 

**viii.**

 

She doesn’t think about her father.

 

**ix.**

 

The hotel clerk helping them check-in in their hotel in Vienna is a pimply-faced young boy, who’s visibly nervous as he says they’re checking-in too soon and there are no rooms available immediately. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience for you and your, hm, your wife.”

Luisa muses on how awkward it must be for Rose. Rose, who until a few weeks ago never even walked down the street holding another woman’s hand, who ended up telling Luisa that she never even had a girlfriend her entire life, instead settling to finding quick fucks at lady bars around Florida because she couldn’t bear the thought of actually being close with anyone. “Actually we’re-” but before Luisa has time to correct him, Rose squeezes her hand and begins talking fast to the hotel clerk.

“My wife and I just got married two days ago, and even if it wasn’t for the 11 hour flight, a wedding party for 400 people isn’t an easy night, you know, and we’re exhausted and looking for some alone time. So we would really appreciate if you could speed things up for us…” She sees Rose slipping a 20 euros bill into the boy’s hand and smiling coyly. “Discreetly, I might add.”

(It’s not entire a lie and not the whole story either, but Luisa supposes the clerk doesn’t need to know that the two of them had had sex during Rose and Emilio’s engagement party, or that just a few months ago Rose was actually her stepmother, so she just smiles and nods along.)

The boy sweats and nods, “I’ll have your room done right away.”

“Thank you so much,” Rose says as he goes to make the phone calls needed.

It feels like a victory somehow.

 

**x.**

 

Every once in a while, Rose’s phone rings, and she moves to a different room to answer it.

Luisa never asks who was calling. She decides it’s easier not knowing all the grim details.

Not that it matters anyway. The only thing that matters is that Rose always comes back. All her worries seem to melt away once Rose emerges from the other room, the image of Venus herself.

Rose hangs up the phone and comes back to lay in their bed, curling against Luisa’s body, her touch electric.

Love requires sacrifice, her shaman had told her, and Luisa is more than happy to abide. She could try to change the facts and rationalize everything, act like it was all chemicals in her brain, but deep down, she knows they were meant to be together.

(Maybe if their circumstances weren’t these, everything would be easier, alas, this is what they have to work with for now.)

“Lu,” Rose turns to Luisa with a grin. “You’re staring.”

Luisa shakes the thoughts away and buries her hands in Rose’s hair before leaning in for a kiss. “Can you blame me?”


End file.
